hharry potter et le changement
by maamoun
Summary: draco a découvert des sentiments nouveau pour notre petit harry et harry, lui, découvre de nouveau pouvoir. que va faire le mélange des deux si des genes veela rentre dans l'histoire de l'ange ? slash hpdm
1. Default Chapter

Salut tout le monde § bon, je préviens que c'est ma première fic et je commnece par le slash. Mon préféré draco/harry.  
  
Genre : slash  
  
Longueur : aucune idéee mais je pense au moins une dizaine de chapitre  
  
Je tien a remercier tout ceux qui liront l'histoire  
  
Harry potter et le changement  
  
« Mais comment vais je faire, comment » cela sembait le letimov du blond. « je l'aime , il me deteste, comment faire ? » Draco malfoy était en vacance depuis deux semaines des vacances scolaires et reflechisser a la question de comment aborder le garçon qui l'aime. Oui vous avez bien lu le garçon qui l'aime, car draco était aloureux de ..... harry potter son pire ennemi et il ne savait pas du tout comment l'aborder. Bien sur toute la maison des serpentards étaient au courants mais draco voulait pas que harry sache. « Je verai demain, il est tard et j'ai cours »  
  
voilà je sais que c'est pas beaucoup mais c'était pour mettre le personnage de draco avant pour mieux le comprendre. Bisous a tous et rewiews please. 


	2. chapitre 1 : La rentrée

Bonjour tout le monde !!!!!!!! Excusez-moi pour l'énorme retard que j'ai pris ; mais j'ai déménagé et donc pas eu Internet pendant plus de deux mois. Vous imaginez ma souffrance , sniff.

Bon, les réponses aux rewiews se feront à la fin de l'histoire.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !!!!!!!!!!!!

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient. Tout est à notre merveilleuse et extraordinaire J K Rowling.

**Genre :** slash (pg13, pour l'instant), romance.

**Note importante : **Pour le prologue, j'ai dis que Draco était en vacances depuis deux semaines mais en faite je voulais dire deux mois, cela explique mieux le fait qu'il retourne à Hogwarts, le lendemain !

Bon assez parlée, place à l'histoire.

Harry Potter et le changement 

Chapitre 1 : la rentrée

Blaise, Pansy, Grabbe, Goyle et moi sommes à la table des Slytherins. Nous venons justes d'arriver et déjà la tristesse, à propos de potter, m'envahit le cœur. Blaise, mon meilleur ami, me lance un regard compatissant, sachant très bien mon penchant pour le jeune Gryffindor.

Comment le savait-il ? Cela remonte vars la fin de la cinquième année.

Flash-Back :

« Attends Dray , si je comprends bien, tu es un veela ? »

« Oui et non Blaise. Je suis un demi veela car ma mère est juste une sorcière. Mais, mon père est un veela à part entière. »

« Mais Draco, comment cela se fait-il qu'on ne sentent pas l'attraction ? » demanda Pansy Parkinson.

« Je n'ai pas encore atteint mes 16 ans, c'est à partir de là que je recevrai mon héritage ! »(clin d'œil à la merveilleuse fic « magnectic attraction).

« Donc à partir de là, tu es normal ? » demanda un Slytherin de troisième année.

« Oui, je suis normal » répondit Draco tout en soupirant.

« Dis-moi, Dray. Tu c'est qui sait ta moitié ? » questionna Blaise, sur un ton moqueur.

« Euh, je ne sais pas si ça vous intéresse ! »essaya de détourner le blond.

« Allez dis nous, ça nous intéresse grandement » insistèrent les Slytherins.

« Euh, déjà, c'est un gryffindor... de cinquième année. »

« non », « incroyable », « pas possible », furent seulement ce que purent sortir les Slytherins.

« Dray, dis-moi, je t'en supplie, dis-moi que ça n'est pas LUI »

« Désolé de te décevoir Blaise mais c'est bien Potter. »

Fin du Flash-Back

Et voilà, depuis ce jour tout Slytherin à partir de la deuxième année, étaient au courant que Draco Malfoy avait pour compagnon en vu, Harry Potter, le Survivant.

Le jeune blond regarda encore le gryffindor, et toutes ses pensées se dirigèrent vers lui.

'Dieux que je l'aime et ce foutu héritage qui c'est déclenché hier. Plus personne ne peut me regarder plus de dix minutes sans baver.'

En effet, l'héritage de Malfoy, c'était révélé hier lors de son anniversaire. Et déjà, Draco était désespéré en voyant tout ses amis le regarder avec envie.

'Hum, tout ce que j'espère c'est pouvoir me contrôler lorsque je verrai fondre Harry.'

Tout d'un coup, le brouhaha et les conversations se terminèrent.

'Tiens ce vieux fou amoureux des moldus va parler.'

« Bienvenu à Hogwarts, pour une nouvelle année. J'espère qu'elle sera fructueuse et inoubliable » lança Dumbledore tout en se tournant vers moi.

'Je n'aime pas ça, pas ça du tout' pensa Draco Malfoy amèrement.

« Voilà après ces quelques mots, j'ai quelque chose à vous dire. Nous avons un veela dans notre école. »

Les murmures s'intensifièrent tous se demander qui était ce veela.

« Je ne vous ferai pas attendre plus longtemps. Ce chère veela est Draco Malfoy. »

Je sentit tout les regards se tourner vers moi et je n'aimer pas être au centre de l'attraction, enfin ça dépend des circonstances.

« Quoi, vous voulez ma photo ? »leur lancé-je méchamment.

« Humhum, voyons Mr Malfoy ! Cependant ne vous inquiéter pas. Le professeur Snape a trouvé une solution pour que aucun de vous ne bave sur le passage de Malfoy. Sur ce, bon appétit !! »

'Quoi, je ne verrai pas Harry fondre sur mon passage. Mais cela va être deux fois plus dur !'

Les Slytherins me regardent sachant très bien à quoi je pense.

Je regardai une dernière fois Harry, avant de poser mon regard sur mon assiette.

'Décidément, je déteste vraiment ce vieux fou amoureux des moldus !'

£££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££££

Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Je sais qu'il est pas super long et bon mais je vous promet de faire un effort.

Bon maintenant réponses aux rewiews.

Onarcula :

Merci ta rewiews ma fait très plaisir et m'a aidé pour continuer sachant que tu voulait une suite prometteuse. J'espère que ça te fera plaisir. A

Myncat :

Merci pour les fautes. Comme tu a pu le voir je ne suis pas bonne du tout en français d'ailleurs si tu pourrais me prévenir dans les prochains chapitres des fautes que j'ai fait ça m'aiderait beaucoup. Merci et a .

Blurp3 :

Voilà le prochain chapitre, alors c'est mieux ou pas je l'espère. A bientôt.

Voilà pour les rewiews, 3 répondu.

Dsl pour les deux dernières mais je ne l'ai est pas eu donc ne peu pas vous répondre mais je vous remercie pour me les avoir envoyer, c'est quand même le geste qui compte.

Bon je vous laisse et a dans deux semaines, gros bisous à tous

Maïamoun xxx


End file.
